Constellation
Info The second largest kingdom on the western part of the continent it was founded after the Battle of Eradication by Tormond Jadestar (Tormond The First), the last prince of the Final Empire. Its citizens are called "Constellatiates" and The Supreme King, alongside the Higher Parliament comprised of the 19 noble families rule over the kingdom. Supreme Kings Tormond Jadestar the First - King of Renaissance He is the very first King of Constellation and the last prince of the Final Empire and the founder of Constellation, he fought alone with his army for ten years and vowed to restore his kingdom when he was forced into a corner. . Tormond the Second – King of Blades He conquered Dragon-Kissed Land and defeated Mist Dukedom, at the beginning of the second century of the Calendar of Eradication, . Tormond the Third – Throat Cutter Not much is known about him, just that he encouraged the policy to develop uncultivated land, he made it so that he and the kings after him could begin renovating the old roads left behind by the Empire . John Jadestar - Black Eye Also known as John the First he is the second king of constellation He fought against Nuven the First at the perimeter of Overwatch City to expand his territory. . John the Second - Red King He is known to have completely annihilated the King's Fury from the Bryder Dukedom within a month . Kessel the First – Peace King . Kessel the Second - Far Sails He is known to have fought tooth and nail against Hanbol's armada during the Second Peninsular War. . Kessel Mindis Aydi Jadestar - The Iron Hand Kessel the Fifth, He is the thirty-ninth Supreme King of Constellation, and Thales’ father, he made his first appearance in chapter 3. . Kessel the Sixth- The Emperor of Poison . Queen Erica - Conqueror of the North The only female leader of Constellation, she's the one who seized Cold Castle from Eckstedt's hands. . John the Second - Red King He completely annihilated the King's Fury from the Bryder Dukedom within a month. . Mindis Jadestar the Third - The Wise King /The Virtuous King Every single person, from nobles to priests, and even from merchants to beggars, praised him for his wise governance, he's the mastermind behind the changes in Constellation, he was loved by the populace but mocked by the nobles . Aydi L.K. Jadestar - King of Eternal Rule Thales' grandfather, he died during the Bloody Year . Sumer the Second – Line Breaker His was the unexpected third party who profited from the devastating Dual Star Confrontation, and claimed the crown. His nickname came from the law regarding inheritance that he announced after claiming the throne. . Alan Sumer the First – Ascension King Eldest son of Sumer the Second . Sumer the Third – The Jackal . Horace the Firsr - Six-fingered . Dukedoms / regions Northern Territory: This region is ruled by the Arunde Familly, it's capital is called Cold Castle''' '''it is to said to have been part of Eckstedt and was conquered by Constellation. . South Coast This region is ruled by the Covendier Family, it's capital is called Jade City . Western Desert This region is ruled by the Fakenhaz Family, it's capital is called The Ruins, its other 4 majors cities are Wing Fort (governed by the Kroma Family), Brave Souls Fort (governed by the Bozdorf Family) and Walla Hill (governed by the Karabeyan Family), Blade Fangs Camp (ruled by Baron Williams) . Eastern Sea This region is ruled by the Cullen Family, it's capital is called Splendid Port City, one of its landmark is the "Sighing Mountains" . Land of Cliffs This region is ruled by the Nanchester Family, it's capital is called Steep Forest City, one of its majors cities is Wind Castle (governed by the Dagestan Family) . Southwest Territory This region is ruled by the Tabark Family, it's capital is called Blade Edge Hill City .Category:Dukes Category:Kingdom